Diskussion:Naruto Uzumaki
sollte man beim alter nicht einfach 16 schreiben und nicht 15-16? wir wissen ja, dass er 16 ist - hat naruto selbst schon gesagt, dass er 16 ist. Johnny182 13:17, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Jo, also ich wär dafür. Der nächste, der das hier liest, und ebenfalls dafür ist, kann es ja sofort ändern ;) ! ..::Aeris::.. 13:25, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Profilbild Eine Frage: Könnten wir das Senninbild nicht als drittes Bild nehmen(also beim Spoiler) und dann beim Spoiler trotzdem das "normale/nicht-Spoiler-Bild" von Naruto nehmen? Denn ich denke, ein Profilbild sollte ja einen allgemeinen Eindruck über die Person geben, dass heißt, die Person sollte darauf möglichst "typisch für sich" schauen/aussehen. Und der Senninmodus ist ja nur ein Modus, Naruto sieht ja jetzt nicht immer so aus. Und er guckt ja auch nicht immer so ernst/böse.(Hoffe, ich habe mich verständlich genug ausgedrückt^^)Charadine 18:07, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wär ich eigentlich auch dafür. ..::Aeris::.. 18:17, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ist nicht möglich beides zu nehmen ^^ als entweder wir nehmen das sennin bild raus dann bleibt immer des aktuelle drin oder wir lassen es so! Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 22:44, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja so meinte Charadine das doch auch! Einfach kein Spoiler-Bild eintragen. ..::Aeris::.. 22:47, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::mir latte :) '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 09:12, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bilder-Battle 250px|left|thumb|NEU 250px|right|thumb|ALT hier haben beide pics gute quali. das neue lässt aber naruto ENDLICH mal ernst erscheinen. das ständige grinsen passt eigentlich überhaupt nicht zum manga. ein wenig seriösität bitte! entscheidet bitte! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:42, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ganz klar alt!! Sein Lachen definiert ihn, außerdem schüttet er sich auf dem Bild ja nicht aus, sondern lächelt nur leicht. ..::Aeris::.. 07:54, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin mal gespannt ob Naruto von Tsunade jetzt den Jonin Rang erhlält oder ob er als einziger nur den Genin Räng behält und die anderen steigen in den Rängen auf. Da dürfte sich ja Naruto sehr ärgen wen dann Konohamaru ihn noch bei den Ninja Rängen über holt. Beförderung Naruto ist ja jetzt der stärkste im ganzen Dorf, ich finde die alte sollte ihm mal befördern. Aber vl macht naruto bei der nächsten chunin auswahlprüfung (sollte es noch eine geben, aber eher nicht) mit Konohamarus Team mit, man kann ja nur als Team da durch :nein, man wird chunin nicht unbedingt NUR in einem team - sakura ist ohne sasuke und naruto chunin geworden! wir wissen nur nicht wie die prüfung bei einem einzelnen aussieht, das ist alles. außerdem soll naruto erstmal ein chunin werden... ob durch prüfung oder sonst wie, aber er solls erstmal schaffen - der stärkste ist er, meiner meinung nach, im dorf noch laaaaaaaange nicht!!! egal was er schon alles geschaffen haben soll - er ist der protagonist der geschichte... wie solls schon anders werden. UND zu einem jounin würde ich naruto eh noch sehr, sehr lange nicht befördern! ...das wäre nun wirklich eine frechheit! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:25, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @johnny, wer ist denn deiner meinung nach der stärkste im dorfErnie1992 20:36, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) kann mir kein stärkeren vorstellen geradeErnie1992 21:41, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @Ernie muss dir vollkommen zustimmen naruto ist ja soger stärker als kakashi und wer kommt sonst noch an kakashi ran?--Tissey-- 15:07, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @Johnny hast du die mangas überhaupt gelesen??????? natürlich ist naruto der stärkste im Dorf schließlich hat er alle Körper von Pain besiegt, die anderen Konoha shinobi konnten alle nicht mal einen Körper besiegen dass er pain besiegen kann, heißt nicht, dass er alle besiegen kann. Bei naruto kommt es darauf an, mit seinen kräften die feindlichen kräfte auszubooten. und bei kakashi hat naruto einfach keine chance dazu. Gegen pain hätt er auch keine chance gehabt wenn der kyuubi nicht wegen hinata die kontrolle übernommen hätte. und kakashi würde ihn niemals so sauer machen. von daher kannst du das nicht so "einfach" darstellen. Ninjason 19:15, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) da hast du schon recht aba gegen kakashi würde naruto sicher gewinnen, denn er hat mit rasen shuriken ein stärkeres ninjutsu als Kakashi und mit frog Kumite ein stärkeres taijutsu aber du hast schon recht gegen itachi hätte er z.B. keine Chance ---- ::OOOOKAY... ich muss wohl hier einiges klären. nachdem ich oben geschrieben habe, dass naruto bei weitem nicht der stärkste im dorf sei (und das ist er nicht), hagelte es hier "@johnny:dies; @johnny:jenes". erstens muss ich denen, die hier mit "naruto hat doch pain geschlagen... er ist doch stärker als kakashi etc" ankamen, sagen, dass ihr euch wie "vor-fanatismus-blinde-teenies" ausdrückt... es ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber ihr seht ja vor euren Augen wahrscheinlich nur solche sachen: *rasengan, rasen shuriken, pain geschlagen, sennin moodo, der frosch sagte naruto hat die vorgänger übertroffen...* und solche begriffe, aber alles andere betrachtet ihr ganz und gar nicht. solche fan-blindheit und zentrierung auf den beliebten haupthelden verleiten euch '''fälschlicherweise zu behaupten naruto sei der stärkste in konoha. da passt es perfekt: "ihr seht vor lauter bäumen den wald nicht" ...und speziell an den benutzer, der das schrieb: "@Johnny hast du die mangas überhaupt gelesen???????" eigentlich muss ich dich fragen: hast du den manga überhaupt genau gelesen und angeschaut!!?? ich meine, was bitte lässt euch alle (die behaupten naruto sei der stärkste) glauben, dass naruto der stärkste in konoha ist??? DAS ist absolut unverständlich ...eine bis jetzt begründete tatsache ist die, dass naruto nunmal höchstens auf einem chuunin-niveau ist - weiter ist er NICHT! ihr müsst ja beachten, dass naruto der protagonist der geschichte ist und er wird defenitiv immer wieder aufgepowert und jeden kampf gewinnen - das ist ein manga, es ist logisch. SEIN HANDELN ABER überzeugt fast in keiner weise... ihr müsst naruto einfach mal realistisch betrachten und mit all den anderen vergleichen. was soll z.B. überhaupt diese aufregung/lob über/für einfache "rasengan" und "chidori"? das sind an sich techniken, die eigentlich chakraverschwender sind... wenn man schon an einen gegner direkt herankommt, dann kann man ihn auch normalerweise auch mit einem schwert oder kunai durchbohren - wozu noch chakra und zeit verschwenden ein rasengan/chidori zu machen? ich meine, hat denn niemand von euch je die effiktivität dieser jutsus genau betrachtet? natürlich werden diese jutsus in einem SHOUNEN-manga so cool dargesstellt, ist auch verständlich - actionmäßig ist das super, sieht cool aus - also alles was ein shounen-manga braucht. das war jetzt nur ein beispiel dafür wie man von der coolness oder einfach dem aussehen oder darstellung eines jutsus im manga beeindruckt wird, sodass man gar nicht mehr merkt wie es eigentlich in wirklichkeit wäre. und mit charakteren ist es fast immer genauso! rasen shuriken - die gleiche geschichte: es wird geworfen, man KANN dem ausweichen! und wieder, nur weils im manga so cool und überstark dargestellt wird schreien die *blinden*, meistens noch jüngeren fans auf von wegen: "aber er hat doch rasen shuriken. bist du blind?" NEIN... blind ist jeder, der nur aufgrund naruto uzumakis popularität ihn in den himmel lobt, sogleich dieser überhaupt nicht die fähigkeiten und leistung dafür aufbringen kann. was ist denn mit dem kampf von naruto vs pain? schaut euch ihn genauer an! seht ihr dort i-was richtig kluges, i-ein jutsu, das nicht mit *treffen-mit-rasengan-oder-faust-einen-pain-erledigt*? NEIN, das bekommt ihr nicht zu sehen - fast jeder pain wurde schließlich mit einer art des rasengans geschlagen O.o ohhh... kommt leute, das ist doch nicht euer ernst naruto deshalb als stärksten zu betrachten (und übrigens nagato auch - verliert gegen naruto, setzt seine puppen ganz schon schlampig ein. und der soll nie einen kampf verloren haben ....häää, ich muss da nur gähnen). naruto hat zwar im kampf gegen pain ein paar gute ideen durchgesetzt, klar, aber im großen und ganzen war das wieder nur ein kugel(rasengan)-kampf - also direkt vor dem gegner sein um zu treffen - lächerlich... und er soll der stärkste sein??? na das glaubt ihr wohl selbst nicht, oder. dass naruto schließlich gewonnen hat, darüber muss man sich überhaupt nicht wundern. es ist ein manga wo er natürlich gewinnt. was wichtig ist, ist WIE er gekämpft hat... und das war auf keinem jounin/anbu niveau. und dass er sennin moodo beherrscht ist immer noch kein grund ihn dadurch anders zu betrachten, im sinne von: er ist mental geachsen, er steht jetzt mit anderen auf einem level. dass ihn beim kampf natürlich niemand unterbrochen oder ihm geholfen hat ist auch klar - die story hat es verlangt. und auch dass davor praktisch alle konoha-shinobi wie die fliegen vor pain fielen war auch verständlich - schließlich musste naruto ja sein dorf von einem übermächtigen gegner retten, den niemand außer naruto selbst zu besiegen im stande wäre, bla bla. nun zu euch... @ernie: wer der stärkste in konoha ist weiß ich nicht, aber da hab ich so einige auf der liste, die defenitiv als shinobi stärker und besser sind als naruto: kakashi, yamato, danzou, asuma, inoichi, shukaku, alle hokage, alle anbu sowie roots und noch viele andere, auch die, die man noch nie kämpfen sah; @tissey: naruto ist zumindest jetzt noch welten von kakashi entfernt (oben hab ich ja naruto schon genug beschrieben und erläutert). ich fasse mal zusammen: die popularität von naruto uzumaki oder anderen charas lässt des öfteren die *fans* nur das sehen was sie sehen wollen, sie betrachten nicht das gesamtbild und sind auch sehr oft nicht gewillt einen neutralen, realistischen blick auf die dinge zu werfen - z.B wie wirklich der protagonist im kampf ist oder welche wirkung das beliebte jutsu tatsächlich besitzt. dadurch kommen leider fast immer die unbegründeten und falschen überbewertungen der beliebten (meist haupthelden) charas und der beliebten jutsus... und da sehen die sogenannten *fans* auch blind und würden immer wieder das gleiche prädigen :/ ...fakt ist - naruto ist als shinobi nicht stärker oder besser als kakashi und bei weitem nicht der stärkste in konoha! gruß, Johnny/ジョニ一 23:54, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke, Johnny, bin hier aber sowas von VOLL auf deiner Seite. Was Kishi hier mit Pain (Auch vorher mit Kakuzu) abgezogen hat, ist ein Trick der mehrere Jahrtausende (!) alt ist. Sogar (und das meine ich ernst) Julius Caesar hat diesen Trick abgezogen: :Indem man einen Feind stark darstellt, wir der, der ihn besiegt, automatisch NOCH stärker dargestellt. Pain war ein Bauer, den Kishimoto dazu geopfert hat, aber bevor ihr jetzt alle aufschreit, weil wir euren Lieblingschara "beleidigen", denkt an eine Sache: "Skill". Eine unglaublich wichtige Sache, von der Naruto fast Null besitzt. Skill ist die Fähigkeit, seine Ressourcen optimal zu nutzen und so auszureizen, um jemanden mit eigentlich höheren Ressourcen (mehr Power/Schlagkraft/Ausdauer/Geschwindigkeit/...) trotzdem besiegen zu können. :Kakashi hat das, Yamato hat das, viele andere auch, Naruto eben (noch) nicht. Daher kämpft er auch nur auf Chunin-Niveau. Er hat einfach die RAW-Power um einen Feind wie Pain (mit viiiiiiieeeeeel Dusel) auszuschalten, aber das war's dann auch. Gegen jemanden, der Skill besitzt, hat er absolut keine Chance. Leider hat Kishimoto das bei Kakuzu vernachlässigt. Ninjason 08:31, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) mmh, also dem kann ich nicht ganz zustimmen, das naruto nicht der stärkste im dorf ist, ist klar, auch wenn er tot ist war danzou für mich der stärkste shinobi, jedoch komm ich nicht klar darüber, naruto auf chunin niveau zu halten, ich mein klar pain ist übermächtig doll stark dargestellt wurden, kakashi hatte keine Chance gegenzwei körper mit hilfe von Chouza und choji und starb, naruto hatte lediglich hilfe bekommen von fukasaku und shima für die großen tiere, naruto hat es so geschafft, 4 der 6 Körper alleine zu schaffen, ich zähl das mit in den mund nehmen von gamabunta nich als hilfe, und das ist jetzt meine meinung, wenn naruto jetzt im kampf gegen kakashi stehen würde, würde meiner meinung nach naruto trotz kakashi unheimlich vielen skills besiegen. das hat bei mir auch nichts damit zu tun, dass er der protagonist ist, aber naruto ist einfach stark, könnt ihr sagen was ihr wllt und er befindet sich auf jonin level ganz klar, und mit viel dusel hat er den kampf gegen pain auch nicht gewonnen, trotz kyuubi power konnte er den hauptkörper nicht besiegen, sondern wieder in seiner normalform, das müsst ihr alle mal sehen, in seiner kyyubiform hat er keinen einzigen pain besiegt, und die anbu, naja die konnten nicht einmal di etiere von pain besiegen, deswegen haben die bei mir an respekt abgenommen, ist so, ich mein naruto hat wesentlich mehr schaden angerichtet mit einer attacke, als die mit 3-4 kombo attacken, ich würde naruto also nicht so herabstufen auf chunin niveau, sry das ist einfach ohne jegliche relation zu dem uns bekanntem chunin level, wennn kakashi so stark und so klug ist, hätte er pain mit leichtigkeit besiegen müssen, und naruto der weniger skills hat und weniger klug ist hätte eigentlich gar keine chance haben dürfen...Ernie1992 10:35, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Du sagst, Naruto hätte Pain ohne Kyuubi besiegt? Schau dir mal bitte den Kampf von Naruto gegen Gott-Pain (Chp 435) an. Naruto hat absolut keine Chance und wäre hier einfach draufgegangen, Pain hätte die anderen wiederbelebt und Schluss. :Nur dank der Power des Kyuubi hat er sich hieraus überhaupt befreien können. :Nur dank der Ruhe die er durch Minato erhalten hat hat er wieder in den Sage-Mode kommen können. Außerdem hat Kyuubi dem Gott-Pain ganz schön zugesetzt. Siehe hier Und wenn du daran zweifelst, dass Naruto absolut hilflos war und keinen Plan hatte, dann schau dir doch mal bitte das Bild hier ganz unten links an. Ich denke das spricht für sich, ein toller "Jonin" ist das. Ninjason 10:56, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ok das naruto ohne di ekraft des kyyubi gewonnen hab nehm ich zurück, dennoch hat er den gott pain im endeffekt doch ohne den kyyubi besiegt, er hat ihn vll zugesetzt, aber ich bin der gleichen auffassung, tote körper empfinden keinen schmerz mehr, von daher, auf gut deutsch gesagt, scheiß ich drauf ob er ihm zugesetzt hat oder nicht, nagato steuert die körper, er hat davon nichts mitbekommen, es sind lediglich marionetten, un das er absolut hilflos war hab ich glaub ich auch nicht bestritten, kann sein das ich mcih jetzt irre, klar der kyuubi hat ihm da geholfen und minato hat sein übriges getan, trotzdem hat naruto den kampf gegen den gott körper doch allein gewonnen, auch wenn er durch minato erst wieder normal wurde, minato aber hat ihm nicht direkt im kampf geholfen und der kyuubi auch nicht mehr, naruto hat diesen ganz allein gewonnen, also den direkten kampf, das ist halt meine auffassung von der ganzen situation, es geht ja jetzt nich tnur um dem kampf gegen pain, sondern um narutos stärke und diese befindet sich für mich über den anbus und über kakashi, und wenn nich tüber kakashi, dann auf jedenfall auf dem selben niveau wie kakashi, aber keines falls chunin niveauErnie1992 11:05, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) echt tut mir leid was ich da oben geschrieben habe. Da hatte ich noch nicht den manga gelesen und nur den anime gesehen also im prinziep null ahnung von naruto. Habe erst in den letzen monaten gemerkt das naruto so wie es ninjason gesagt hat keinen "Skill" hat. Mann muss in gewissen sachen Johnny durch aus recht geben.--Tissey-- 11:34, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC)# Also zum Kampf gegen Pain kann ich nur sagen, an der genannten Stelle hätte Naruto sterben müssen. Da brauchen wir kein "Wenn" und kein "Aber", als Pain ihn festgenagelt hat, war der Kampf für ihn gelaufen. Du spielst die Kyuubi-/Minato-Sache so herunter, das gefällt mir nicht. Kyuubi hat ihm ermöglicht aus einem Schachmatt zu entkommen und Minato hat ihn obwohl Naruto absolut keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, Sage Chakra zu gewinnen, weil alle KageBunshin verbraucht waren und der Foxmode die Restlichen aufgelöst hatte (Beweis siehe hier) in den Sage Mode versetzt. Ohne den wäre er nämlich einfach nur gestorben. (Falls du jetzt auf die Idee kommst. die Schuld Kyuubi in die Schuhe zu schieben - ohne den wäre er schon beim Fetsnageln gestorben.) Da brauchen wir nun wirklich keine Haare zu spalten. Mag sein, dass wir nicht auf einen Nenner kommen, was das "Chunin-Niveau" an sich bedeutet. Aber Kakashi kämpft ja auch weit über dem Niveau eines Jonin. Also im Gegensatz zu Johnny, bin ich der Meinung gegen Asuma hätte Naruto durchaus eine Chance gehabt, da Asuma (meines Erachtens) keine PowerJutsus hat, die Naruto ausschalten könnten, sondern müsste echt mit ihm kämpfen. Aber Asuma ist ein "normaler" Jonin. Vielleicht würde Naruto da heranreichen, auch ohne Skill, einfach nur indem er RAW-Power benutzt. Zu den ANBUs kann ich nicht viel sagen, denn die sind ja Gesichtslose. Aber Yamato und Kakashi stehenin weiter WEITER Ferne zu Naruto. Ninjason 12:24, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :@ernie: oh... wie DOCH du unrecht hast und ich muss sagen, du scheinst DOCH sehr durch die bildhafte darstellung narutos kampfes gegen pain beeindruckt zu sein (was auch kishimotos ziel ist - mit dem manga die fans zu begeistern und fesseln. ist also nichts verkehrt daran). okay, alles der reihe nach: ich wiederhole es noch einmal - dass pain in konoha ALLE, auch kakashi, geschlagen hat... solche sachen musst du überhaupt bei narutos bewertung gar nicht beachten! kishimoto machte den verlauf der geschichte ja mit absicht so wie er war - auch jiraiyas niderlage gegen pain! ich sag ja nicht, dass das alles schlecht ist - nein! es ist alles super geschrieben, gezeichnet und umgesetzt worden, keine frage - der manga ist super. nur wenn wir aber den haupthelden betrachten, sein tatsächliches handeln, kommt dieser niemals an ein jounin/anbu-niveau! und vergiß dabei alles was davor mit den anbus passierte, die nichts gegen pains beschwörungen ausrichten konnten und kakashi, der gegen zwei puppen nagatos verlor - die man eigentlich mit leichtigkeit hätte gewinnen können!!! kishimoto hat leider alle instanzen (anbu, jounin) vor den kampf naruto gegen pain (vllt unbewusst) wörtlich in die sch**ße gezogen! und das tut er nicht tum ersten mal - schon damals hab ich mich dermaßen geärgert als er kabuto mehrere anbu töten ließ ...hääää was war das denn für ne kacke! weißt du warum ich mich bei solchen sachen wundere? weil, wie es ninjason schon i-wo geschrieben hat, kishimoto am anfang des manga die regeln so und so aufgestellt hat (z.B stärke und wichtigkeit der ränge anbu und jounin) und dann sie bei solchen sachen halt wie angriff pains auf konoha völlig auf den kopf stellt und die regeln selbst nicht beachtet, alles um die story so gut wie möglich darzustellen vorantreiben zu lassen, denn würde ein oder mehrere jounin/anbu alle pains besiegen (was mit leichtigkeit zu schaffen war, wie ich pain gesehen hab) dann wäre natürlich naruto wieder nichts weiter als ein genin aus konoha - kein held. und der manga dreht sich nunmal um naruto, also muss alles für seinen großen kampf aufgeopfert werden. JA, solche sachen finde ich einfach nur sch**ße von kishi... aber egal, für den manga und die story darin ist es notwendig. klar, naruto ist stark, das bezweifle ich nicht, aber wie wir ihn ALLE gesehen haben ist er als SHINOBI niemels ernie, niemals auf dem jounin-niveau! zumindest NOCH nicht. DAS SIEHT MAN ganz einfach. viel mehr soll man sich darüber wunder, aus welchen gründen die leute überhaupt nur behaupten können, dass naruto mehr als chuunin ist??? und ja, naruto hat alleine gegen nagatos puppen gewonnen, dast stimmt - ABER WIE er das tat? ...das war nun wirklich wieder der *ich-gebe-nicht-auf-treff-mit-rasengan-und-besiege-wei-man-an-mich-glaubt-kram* mehr hat man nicht gesehen. ist aber auch klar - ein echter durchdachter kampf auf anbu/jounin niveau (wenn man so einen kampf in wirklichkeit gesehen hätte) würde überhaupt NICHT spektakulär aussehen - alles würde schnell und aus dem verborgenen geschehen... mit gen-jutsu, verschiedenen kanashibaris und blitzschnellen attcken, also mit all den moves und mitteln, die für ein shounen-manga nunmal überhaupt nicht passen! das würde den manga ja ruinieren. ein shounen-manga braucht nunmal action, etwas sehenswertes! und das wurde uns im kampf pain vs naruto auch geboten. aber ein kampf auf hohem niveau war das ganz und gar nicht (wie viele andere kämpfe leider auch). klar hat naruto alle pains alleine gewonnen, aber wie gesagt, nagatos puppen waren leider NICHTS was nicht ein jounin/anbu, wie kishimoto uns diese ränge im manga eigentlich präsentiert hat, hätte schaffen können. und ja, naruto hat den direkten kampf gewonnen - genau! einen DIREKTEN, er war ja praktisch fast immer mit seinem echten körper an ort und stelle und setzt verdammt nochmal die rasengans ein... RASENGAN!!! er traf fast jeden mit einer kugel in seiner hand. okay, naruto kann es sich leisten viel chakra zu verschwenden (und wieder: für ein shounen-manga ist eine attacke wie das rasengan absolut perfekt - sieht hammer aus, action pur) aber wenn wir ihn doch als einen shinobi betrachten sollen, tat er sehr vieles falsch. und wie gesagt ernie, die jounin und anbu ränge wurden für narutos großen kampf von kishimoto einfach nur aufgeopfert - das ist fakt, wenn man den manga genau ansieht! zwar sch**ße von kishi, aber gut und notwendig für die story. und wenn du sagst, dass auch wenn du den kampf gegen pain gar nicht beachtest naruto trotzfem sehr stark für dich ist und mehr als auf einem chuunin-niveau und sogar besser als anbu... da kann ich nur mit dem kopf schütteln - wo bitte ist das zu sehen!!! klar muss der char naruto uzumaki unter solchen analysen wie die von mir leiden, nur weil er der protagonist ist und kishi für ihn nunmal vieles opfern und umwerfen muss... das ist aber dennoch KEINE entschuldigung für seine wahre stärke als shinobi! wenn man jemanden schon unter die lupe nimmt, dann aber RICHTIG! auch wenn du und viele andere da so eifrig naruto zu den stärksten zu pushen versuchen, wird er das dadurch NICHT. und ich glaube kishimoto weiß das... wie naruto also wirklich zu betrachten ist ...und lässt naruto so sein wie er ist, nämlich... noch lange kein jounin! gruß, Johnny/ジョニ一 12:55, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll aber johnny, ich glaube du versuchst naruto schlechter darzustellen als er ist, ich hab mich davon nicht blenden lassen, wi etoll der kampf war, man muss aber mal überlegen pain hanzou salamander besiegt, womit oro tsunade und jiraiya große probleme hatten und vor einer niederlage standen, pain hat jiraiya besiegt, der überninja eigentlich aus meiner sicht, er hat kakashi besiegt, und konoha zerstört, ich glaub kaum das kishi die ränge der jonin/anbu geopfert hat, kein jonin hätte eine chance gegen hanzou gehabt, kein jonin gegen jiraiya, und ja nicht eimal kakashi hätte eine chance gehabt, das jiraiya getötet wurde, stellte pain als überninja dar, was er ja auch ist, und naruto ist einfach keines falls nur chunin niveau, das was ninjason angesprochen hatte ist eigentlich genau das richtige, kakashi steht eigentlich weit über dem regulären jonin level, und deshalb seh ich naruto auf dem regulären jonin level, wobei ich immernoch de rüberzeugung bin, dass naruto im direktem duell mit kakashi gewinnen würde, naruto findet einfach immer wieder neue wege, seine gegner zu besiegen bzw zu töten, er setzt seine schattendoppelgänger so ein wie kein anderer, und naruto hab ich richtig unter die lupe genommen, und mir ist nichts aufgefallen was ihn nicht mindestens auf ein jonin level bringt, klar naruto trat vieles falsch an, aber im kampf gegen pain waren viele schritte gut durchdacht, und man muss einfach ma bedenken seine vielen falschen schritte, er ist 16 jahre alt, vll schon 17 wer weiß, aber immernoch ein kind und hat keinen überdurchschnittlichen iq wie shika oder kakashi, aber dafür sind seine schritte bei den kämpfen nicht gerade dumm, und die ganze sache hier naruto als protagonist stimmt auch nicht mehr ganz, mittler weile ist sasuke schon zu einer art hauptcharakter gewurden und naruto wurde da auch ne ganze weile vernachlässigt, kakashi ist für mcih auch schon fast hauptcharakter, genau wie tobi, ich finde es wird nicht mehr so krass zwischen hauptcharakter und nebencharakter unterschiedenErnie1992 13:44, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :NEIN! ganz und gar nicht. ich versuche ganz im gegenteil naruto so darzustellen wie er IST und vorallem ihn unter den gleichen, realistischen bedingungen zu betrachten und bewerten wie andere (ich bin kein naruto-hasser oder -fan oder sonst was, sondern betrachte den char absolut neutral). außerdem haben die kämpfe von pain mit hanzou, pain mit jiraiya, sannin mit hanzou, der mit dem und der mit dem, bla bla ÜBERHAUPT keine relevanz für narutos tatsächliche einstufung als shinobi!!! die kämpfe sind viel mehr storybedingt als dass sie die kräfte untereinander widerspiegeln können. so wie man kakashi kennt, hätte er in wirklichkeit bei einem kampf nicht vllt nagato entdeckt, aber defenitiv jeden pain ausschalten können. UND die ränge jounin und anbu, so wie kishimoto uns diese eigentlich vorgestellt hat, WURDEN vor dem kampf naruto vs pain absolut gecrasht!!! ...dies musste aber kishimoto tun um narutos großen kampf aufzuwerten, auch kakashis und jiraiyas niederlagen waren dafür notwendig. das alles sind nunmal mangabedingte TATSACHEN, es sind kleinigkeiten, die ja jeder mangaka machen MUSS um die story weiter entwickeln zu können. du aber lässt das von mir angesprochene "HANDELN in wirklichkeit" total aus. du sagst kein jounin/anbu hätte eine chance gegen pain? alter, so WIE pain gekämpft hat, hätten so einige jounin/anbus diese "puppen" leicht erledigen können. betrachte es doch mal realistisch - die puppen waren immer da an ort und stelle (nicht nagato, er ist schon klüger, ja) und konnten mit haufenweise von uns bekannten jutsus SCHNELL erledigt werden. aber wie gesagt... der manga, die story verlangen nunmal den verlauf, der uns geboten wurde - ist ja auch in ordnung, keine frage. Naruto ist ein super Manga. also ist der vergleich wer gegen wen da verloren hat ist schon mal für narutos handeln als shinobi: einsatz der jutsus, durchdachte taktische züge während des kampfes etc ABSOLUT bedeutungslos... es ist ja ein MANGA! in dieser fiktion kann der autor alles machen was er will, was er auch tut, und verletzt dabei aber öfters regeln, die er selbst mal aufgestellt hat. hierbei musste ich echt lachen: "...naruto findet einfach immer wieder neue wege, seine gegner zu besiegen bzw zu töten..." :DD ...bitte!? WO bitte war denn diese vielsetigkeit und abwechslung in seinem kampf gegen pain? klar, ein paar momente gab es, aber wie ich doch schon oben geschrieben habe war ja jede bis auf eine puppe nagatos mit einer art RASENGANS zerstört!!! DAS ist so abgedroschen, *chakraverschwenderisch* ^^ und und... wo soll da bitte ein jounin-niveau sein!?????? überzeugt dich DAS etwa tatsächlich???? Den aspekt MANGA lässt du ja komplett beiseite... aber gerade weil es ein manga ist werden solche aktionen (z.B rasenganendschlag) für die popularität, aussehen, action nunmal benötigt. realistisch gesehen haben sie meistens keine tatsächliche bedeutung und notwendigkeit! und dann das hier: "...er setzt seine schattendoppelgänger so ein wie kein anderer..." natürlich tut er das... kishimoto lässt doch keinen anderen so mit schttendoppelgängern arbeiten wie naruto. und auch naruto setzt sie ds öfteren total blöd an: warum lässt er hunderte KBs auf pain zuspringen wenn er weiß, dass dieser doch gleich shinra tensei einstzen wird? da hätten doch erstmal 10 kBs gereicht und mit den anderen hundert hätte naruto dann schnell nachkommen können und was anderes machen als wieder das rasengan ...gäääähn (warum hat denn naruto gleich so viele KBs auf pain springen lassen? Antwort: Kishimoto hat das weil es besser und actionmäßiger aussieht als nur 4 stück von jeder seite). das WIRD kihi auch nie tun, da KBnJ nunmal narutos markenzeichen ist und er wird defenitiv nicht weitere charas damit pushen wollen. das ist aber auch alles verständlich - wieder weil es für den manga so besser ist. tja, ich hab mir naruto immer genau angesehen und bis jetzt finde ich überhaupt keinen grund, kein merkmal eines shinobi, nichts was ihn als jounin darstellen lässt - ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS! sein alter... ja, 16 jahre stimmt alles. aber da stimmt auch absolut ALLES - sein alter entspricht GENAU seinem handeln als shinobi! da passt es absolut perfekt, gar keine frage. ich WIEDERHOLE es immer wieder und werde es tun, da es nunmal die tasache ist... nicht narutos siege sprechen für ihn sonder das WIE er kämpft! die siege sind bei einem shounen-manga selbstverständlich, sein handeln als shinobi lässt aber die tatsächliche einordnung als shinobi ins licht rücken. UND nun die sache mit dem protagonisten: was soll denn da nicht stimmen??? da stimmt absolut ALLES! es ist ja auch selbstverständlich, was sollte daran verkehrt sein? in einem shounen-manga werden die haupthelden immer gepusht und aufgepowert, daran ist doch nichts falsch! warum regen sich die leute überhaupt auf, dass die haupthelden gewinnen? es ist ein MUSS und ich bin ganz und gar nicht dagegen. und bei naruto stimmt diese *protagonist->wird immer stärker* genauso wie bei anderen hauptcharas. und AUCH sasuke wird gepusht und auch er wird dermaßen aufgepowert bis zum geht nicht mehr - das ist auch ganz normal, schließlich ist er auch ein hauptheld dieser story! (und ich bin auch kein sasuke-hasser oder-fan) ...warum meckern die leute überhaupt über das, dass die haupthelden vom autor ständig stärker gemacht werden - ist doch alles selbstverständlich bei eiem shounen-manga :/ Ich aber versuche nicht das niveau der helden zu mindern, abzuwerten was weiß ich... ich stelle es so dar wie es ZUR ZEIT ist. und bei narutos derzeitigem stand... sein erscheinen, handeln als shinobi etc lassen ihn zur zeit nicht mal in die nähe eines jounin ran... das ist absolut unmöglich, weil man ja sieht WIE er kämpft. ich versuche ja auch nicht dich ernie oder jmd anderen umzustimmen oder ähnliches, von mir aus soll naruto ja der stärkste/auf jounin-niveau für dich und andere sein. ich versuche in diesem fall naruto SO darzustellen wie er JETZT (zumindest noch) ist, nichts weiter. ich stelle ihn, sein handeln, sein können als shinobi mit anderen gleich und analysiere seine taten möglichst wirklichkeitsnah, ohne den storykram, ohne den verlaufrelevanten kram des manga. und dabei kann wirklich jeder sehen, und es ist auch ganz klar zu sehen, dass naruto in keiner hinsicht dem rang eines jounin WÜRDIG ist (und er kann auch im sennin moodo die berge hochheben... das ändert nichts daran). Johnny/ジョニ一 15:11, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) so wenn wir mal neutral an die sache dran gehen dann kann naruto auch schon jonin sein weil er schon mehrerer A und S rang jutsus berherscht oder. Das kann z.B. asuma nicht wirklich!--Tissey-- 11:33, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :ist denn das beherrschen von A und S-rang jutsus etwa automatisch ein indiz ihn als jounin zu betrachte??? da braucht ein shinobi schon viel mehr als das beherrschen von A und S-rang jutsus. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:26, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Erstes sollte man bedenken das sasuke jetzt viel stärker und mächtiger als sein bruder itachi ist und auch mit seinen augen jutsu besser als seinen bruder umgehn kann. dann kommt noch das tobi/madara im manga schon erwähnt hatte das Nagato/Pain stärker vielstärker als itachi ist und war. Sasuke ist aber jetzt nicht nur stärker als seinen bruder sondern auch mächtiger als Nagato. jetzt zu Naruto seit naruto das fuuton-rasengan und rasen-shuriken entwicklet hatte war bereits da schon auf ein höheres level als kakashi und war da schon stärker und mächtiger als er. das hatte kakashi selber erwähnt. nach dem er danndenn sannine Mode/Ermiten modus erlernt und gemeistert hatte fukasaku schon gehsagt das er seine beiden vorgänger seinen meister also jiraija und minato namikaze seinen vater übertroffen hatte. und beim kampf gegen pain hatte naruto nur kurtz zeitig kyubi die kontrolle üeberlassen und hatte sich dann zurückverwandelt. er hat denn kampf gegen pain trotz allem mit seiner eigenenkraft besiegt. jetzt kommt noch das naruto die völlige kontrolle über sein kyubi noch erlangen wird dann hat er dadurch 100mal mehr chakra. und sakura hat auch mehr potizial als tsunade und wird sie auch bald an kraft und fähigkeiten übertreffen. so oder so hat die neue generation die vorherige generation übertroffen und das sieht man besonders an naruto und sasuke. wenn sasuke auch noch in konoha währe naruto und sasuke die mit abstand stärksten ninjas in konoha gewesen. da sasuke nicht mehr im dorf ist ist naruto mit abstand der stärkste im dorf und nicht weil er pain besiegt hatte sondern das solche wie kakashi der einer der stärkstem jonin im dorf ist selbst sagtund fukasaku der jiraija und denn 4ten hokage tränirt hatte. und die sind um einiges viel stärker als die jonin wie gai und kakashi. der oder die einzgte im dorf konoha der naruto vieleicht etwas gefählig werden kann ist tsunade. das ist meine meinung und wenn man sich denn manga gelesen hat sieht das man ganz klar. Ruffy85 18:33, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @Ruffy85 Tsunade ist kein starker kampf ninja sie ist auf ihrem giebiet(die heilung) einer der besten Ninjas also ich würde nicht sagen das tsunade stärker im kampf ist wie kakashi! (und übrigens ich hab den manga gelesen und seh es nicht klar)--Tissey-- 18:48, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich muss dir da auch ganz klar widersprechen: *Du redest, als ob es eine finite Einstufung geben würde "wenn man das und das kann ist man stärker" *vor allem sind Stärke und Macht zwei völlig unterschiedliche Konzepte, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben müssen. *Sasuke ist schonmal NICHT stärker als Itachi, ich weiß nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst. Itachi hatte noch (mindestens) zwei Dinge: Das schwert von Totsuka, und den Yata no Kagami - gegen die hätt sasuke auch jetzt nichts ausrichten können. *Das Mangekyou besser unter Kontrolle? Danzou hat uns gerade erzählt, wie billig Sasukes tsukuyomi im gegensatz zu itachis gewesen ist. **Außerdem muss er jetzt uach erstmal mit den neuen augen klarkommen. *Tsunade ist stark - VIEL stärker als Saskura und es ist nicht abzusehen, dass sie bald überholt wird (schau mal in die neuen Schriften des Sha hinein). Aber das ist auch egal und hat hier nichts zu suchen, denn du wolltest ja eigentlich über Naruto reden: **Kakashi hat viel mehr KAmpferfahrung als Naruto. Selbst wenn dieser ihn mit seinen Jutsus umhauen könnte, würde Kakashi das nicht zulassen, weil er einfach mehr Erfahrung in einem Kampf hat. Es zählt in einem Kampf nicht nur Power, sondern auch versiertheit, Erfahrung, Taktik, Reflexe, Schnelligkeit, Ausdauer, Voraussicht, Efizienz. ::Du kannst kein - "Pain ist stärker als Itachi also ist Naruto auch stärker als Itachi" entwickeln - Damit machst du es dir zu einfach. **Es ist wurscht, wie Naruto gegen Pain gewonnen hat - Ohne den Kyubi wäre er gestorben und hätte nicht mehr erreicht, als die anderen Konoha-Shinobi, denn er war gefesselt und außer Gefecht gesetzt. **Ob Naruto in der Zukunft stärker wird ist auch egal, denn es geht um Jetzt. **Fuuton Rasengan beherrscht Naruto nicht - es ist nur zwischenzeitlich einmal ausgebrochen, als er das RasenShuriken trainiert hat. Deine Ansicht ist nicht die einzig richtige. Wir alle lesen den Manga und wir alle haben unterschiedliche Meinungen. Trotzdem - mit deiner Darstellung machst du es dir entschieden zu leicht und mich überzeugst du damit schonmal nciht. Ninjason 19:04, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) mann kann naruto und kakashi so oder so nicht miteinander vergleichen und es wird nie dazu kommen das kakashi und naruto gegen einander kämpfen also werden wir nie erfahren wer stärker ist. Lassen wir das, jeder hat eine andere meinung von naruto^^!--Tissey-- 19:16, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hi ich habe da mal eine Frage was wen Naruto ein neues Element irgend wann mal besitzen sollte. könnte er es dann nicht auch mit dem Rasengan verbinden wie er es mit seine Windchakra macht und würde diese kombination dann auch genau so ausshen wie sein Rasengan Shuriken. : ich denke schon das mann es mit anderen elementen verbinden könnte aber das es dann wie das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken ausieht ist unwarscheinlich!--Tissey-- 17:11, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich finde auch das naruto auf jedenfall mit zu den stärksten mittlerweile gehört aber man kann nicht sagen das es so was wie nen überninja oder so gibt es hat halt jeder seine bestimmten fähigkeiten die man so oder so einsetzen kann auserdem hätte naruto gegen tobi keine chance oder gegen itachi wenn er noch leben würde. Aber ich denke schon dass er zum jonin befördert werden sollte da er das senjutsu beherrscht das rasengan das rasen schuriken und viele andere gute eigenschaften auch auf der seite steht dass naruto auf einem sehr hohen jonin niveau ist. Zandyboy 13:29, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :häää? ist jetzt das beherrschen von sen-jutsu, rasengan und fuuton: rasen shuriken auf einmal die voraussetzung um ein jounin zu werden??? tut mir leid, aber das ist einfach nur blödsinn! Johnny/ジョニ一 02:07, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Alter, ist das hier ne fette Diskussion. Muss in meiner Mittagspause mal GANZ schnell (hoffentlich schnell und kurz und bündig) was loswerden, das richtet sich: @johnny: Du hast gesagt "was ist denn mit dem kampf von naruto vs pain? schaut euch ihn genauer an! seht ihr dort i-was richtig kluges?" Ja, sehe ich. Oder was ist mit dem Henge-Rasen-Shuriken, Absorbier-Körper runterwerfen und dem die Augen zuhalten, mit dem echten Rasen Shuriken das Shinra Tensei hervorlocken, nur um dann mit einem Bunshin auf den Wiederbeleber einzukrachen? Nicht, dass ich was gegen dich hätte, wir labern ja auch immer gern aufm Blog und so miteinander, aber DAS als lahm und un-intelligent zu beschreiben, finde ich ausgemachten Schwachsinn. Vorab sollte ich vielleicht sagen, dass ich gerne zugebe, dass ich ein Naruto-Fan bin, und natürlich "auf seiner Seite stehe". Du hast vieles so geschrieben, aus der Perspektive: "Na Naruto ist nunmal der Hauptchar, es ist ein Shounen-Manga, natürlich gewinnt er dies-und-jenes usw.". Stimmt ja auch. Aber entweder, du stehst jetzt komplett auf der "er ist nunmal der Hauptchar in dem Shounen-Manga"-Seite, dann brauchst du aber auch nicht mehr hier zu diskutieren, da es den Typen eh nicht in echt gibt. Oder du stehst auf der "Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die Story real ist"-Seite, dann lass aber bitte die "Hauptcharakter"-Argumente weg. Dazwischen geht nicht. Ich stimme dem zu (von Ninjason glaub ich), dass es Naruto definitiv noch an Skill fehlt (so wie es bei Kakashi zB da ist), sein Chakra einzuteilen, vorzuplanen, auf Teammitglieder Acht zu geben, uneigennützig zu handeln. Das stimmt. Aber er ist definitiv auf dem Weg dahin, ein paar dieser Sachen zu lernen. (Wenn man ihn schon mit Kakashi vergleicht, müsste man der Vollständigkeit halber sagen, dass Naruto sein Chakra gar nicht einzuteilen BRAUCHT, da er viel mehr hat, und Kakashi es im Gegensatz zu ihm halt nötig hat, dies zu tun.) Zu den "ach so tollen" ANBU muss ich auch noch mal sagen, dass sie es mit ihren langen Kombis noch nicht mal geschafft haben, die Beschwörungen von Pain zu besiegen. Sehr toll und SEHR taktisch sind die, wenn die das probieren, wohingegen Naruto sich gedacht hat "Ich muss den Beschwörer-Körper ausschalten, sonst geht das immer so weiter." Hmmmmmmm, wer hat hier wohl mehr taktisch überlegt? @Ninjason: "Ohne den Kyubi wäre er gestorben und hätte nicht mehr erreicht, als die anderen Konoha-Shinobi". Ja, er wäre gestorben, aber hmmm, lass mich mal überlegen, was er mehr erreicht hat, als die anderen Konoha-Shinobi (bevor der Kyuubi-Mode kam): 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Pains nachhaltig ausgeschaltet (der Schlüssel war natürlich der Wiederbeleber), ja genau, das war es! Oh Gott, ich glaub ich lass das jetzt erstmal bis hierhin, ich krieg bestimmt 1000 Zeilen Antworten darauf :) ! ..::Aeris::.. 10:50, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Aeris: ich hab doch geschrieben, dass er auch einige kluge moves im kampf hatte (ich hab sie nur nicht erwähnt, glaube ich). aber dass er auch so einiges dann wieder total dumm anstellte: so z.B wie ich schon oben mit dem kampf von naruto und tendou beschrieben habe: lässt hunderte auf ihn zuspringen obwohl er über seine "push & pull" fähigkeiten bescheid weiß, anstatt erstmal was weiß ich 10 KBs einsetzen -> die werden weggeschleudert und der rest von 100 kommt nach und reißt dem tendou den kopf ab oder was auch immer; dann erschint naruto mit seinem ECHTEN körper (obwohl er doch so gut in KBnJ ist) vor nagato - die person, die alle pains gesteurt hat und wohl das stärkste individuum dort in dem moment war <- das alles WAR "un-intelligent"! und und... es gibt mehrere beispiele für sein nicht besonders cleveres verhalten bei diesem kampf (muss dafür wohl den kampf nochmal durchlesen, aber egal). in einem ist naruto hervorragend: freunde für sich gewinnen und überzeugen. das mit dem "Na Naruto ist nunmal der Hauptchar, es ist ein Shounen-Manga, natürlich gewinnt er dies-und-jenes usw." ist für all die naruto fans hier, die ständig mit nem *geschrei* (auf die eigentlich ursprüngliche frage ob naruto nun auf einem jounin-niveau ist oder nicht) a la "aber naruto hat doch gegen pain gewonnen", "naruto hat doch pain geschlagen, bist du blind" etc ankamen! sein ständiges gewinnen als hauptheld, ob ihr (die fans) es von der analyse ganz trennen wollt oder nicht, ist nunmal nichts ungewöhnliches - man muss sich darüber überhaupt nicht wundern! weil er gewinnen MUSS, was auch richtig ist (ich mecker hier doch nicht weil naruto gewinnt sondern dass man ihn deswegen als jounin einzustufen versucht). außerdem habe ich die "naruto-hauptchar-shounenmanga-also-gewinnt-immer" und "wenn-es-real-wäre" (glaube ich) nie in einem zusammenhang verwendet. wie gesagt, dass er gewinnt, seine SIEGE (nicht die kämpfe meine ich!!!) sind jedesmal ein muss und die sollten nie als ein "pro" für narutos einstufung gezählt werden (und viele naruto fans, du Aeris vllt nicht, kommen mit diesem "naruto-geschlagen-pain-naruto-der-größte-der-welt" (mit tiefer neandertaler stimme gesprochen) blödsinn an - leider). und dieses "wenn-es-real-wäre" hab ich viel mehr auf die wirkung der beliebten jutsus bezogen. Jetzt zu den ach so tollen ANBU, okay... ich hab doch schon oben geschrieben warum man die leistungen der anbus sowie der jounin eigentlich gar nicht beachten muss, also das alles was vor dem kampf naruto vs pain passiert ist. es waren natürlich nicht ANBU, die so *blöd* waren - kishimoto hat sie so dargestellt! und oben hab ich auch ausführlich beschrieben warum er das wohl tat: im gegensatz dazu wie kishimoto uns die ANBU präsentiert hat, so wie er diese spezialeinheit am anfang vorgestellt hat - stark, schnell, wirkungsvoll, taktisch, stealth, aus den besten der besten bestehend, hat unser lieber herr kishi die ANBUs und auch den rang jounin vor dem kampf narutos gegen pain völlig umgedreht! allein unsere vorstellung über diese ränge hat er komplett umgeworfen. das HAT er! ich glaube aber wirklich, bin mir sogar sicher, dass kishimoto selbst diese entscheidung überlegen musste (und ich hoffe er hat es nur schweren herzens getan) und dann sich doch entschieden hat für pains aufwertung, sogar für jeden seiner einzlner körper, die ränge ANBU und jounin in den ruin stürzen zu lassen. wie Ninjason schonmal gesagt hat: die regeln, die kishi schon am anfang des manga festgelegt und uns damit SEINE welt präsentiert hat, hat er des öfteren selbst verletzt. dass das sogar ein blinder sieht ...echt jetzt ^^ und wenn schon Ninjason und ich (die sich mit naruto wohl doch gut auskennen, wie du Aeris ja auch) solche und ähnliche unstimmigkeiten in kishis darstellung SEINES mangas erkennen, dann muss auch was dahinter sein - ein pippi fax ist es nicht. ich bin mit nach wie vor sicher, dass kishi die entscheidung über die darstellung der anbus und jounin vor narutos großem kampf bewusst SO (sch**ße für diese ränge) getroffen hat. Aber um zurück auf die ausgangsfrage zu kommen, mit der hier alles angefangen hat, nämlich: "ist naruto auf dem niveau eines jounin oder nicht?" sehe ich bis jetzt keine von naruto (oder durch kishimoto ihm gegebene) erbrachte leistung im kampf, kein beweis ihn höher als chuunin einstufen zu können. und es wird wohl jeder auch weiterhin seine meinung vertreten, sei es drum - offiziell ist er sogar immer noch ein genin. schade eigentlich, ich wünschte kihsi hätte ihm im manga den rang eines chuunin schon gegeben :/ ...mich persönlich fängt es eigentlich schon zu langweilen über seine einstufung als shinobi zu diskutieren... ich hab schon genug gesagt. es ist ja auch nicht nur bei naruto so, wo man sich eigentlich wundern oder über den aufstieg im rang skeptisch sein muss. auch bei anderen aus narutos jahrgang und team gai ist es sehr fraglich. z.B rock lee - was hat er uns *chuuninmäßiges* schon geliefert? besser gesagt, was hat er uns geboten, das wir schon nicht bei ihm als genin gesehen haben? genauso neji - was hat er uns jouninmäßiges gezeigt? tenten - dasselbe: wir nichts gesehen was sie schon als genin nicht konnte (aber dafür als frau mag ich sie viel mehr als sakura, ino, oder hinata... tenten hat ne geile figur ;D). und bei vielen anderen ist auch so: temari, hinata... Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich hier voll auf naruto stürze und ihn in den dreck zu ziehen versuche - nein! wenn jmd diesen eindruck von mir hatte, dann hatte er/sie den falschen eindruck von mir (ich finde sogar, dass naruto zum chuunin aufsteigen sollte - ABER nur durch offizielle prüfung oder anderen anerkannten weg). ich habe immer versucht naruto nur auf den boden der tatsachen zu holen... ist auch verständlich von meiner neutralen seite aus - VIEL ZU VIELE fans loben naruto in den himmel und überstufen ihn GNADENLOS was seine einstufung als richtiger Shinobi angeht. wie gesagt, ich habe keine lust mehr auf diese diskussion über narutos rang. meine einstufung bleibt bei "naruto - höchstens (NOCH) chuunin" fest und wackelt nicht ein millimeter. ich verabschiede mich, gruß und peace Johnny/ジョニ一 15:26, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ob nun Naruto den Rang eines Chunin oder Jonin haben soll intressiert mich eigeentlich eher weniger. In meinen Augen ist der Titel Chu- oder Jonin nur für jemanden der über eine menge Erfahrung oder über gewisse Talente verfügt. Kann ja sein da Kishimoto dem Naruto bespäter im Manga wen er Erwachsen ist den Titel Chu- oder Jonin trägt oder einen anderen Titel hat. Kann ja auch sein das Naruto den Titel Genin behält bis er Vielleicht Hokage wird. Mehr sage ich da zu nicht weil mir dies viel zu LÄCHERLICH ist nur über Naruto´s Rang zu diskutieren. @johnny: Hmm, okay, ich fand halt, dass es in deinem einen Post total so klang, als ob du Naruto im Pain-Kampf zu 100% dumm fandest. Was die ANBU und die Jonin und die Ränge generell beanlangt, muss ich dir auch zustimmen, dass Kishi sich diese Bedeutung selbst weggenommen hat. Am Anfang wurden die Ränge und so fett eingeführt, aber meines Erachtens nach noch NICHT einmal, nicht jemals, bewiesen. Es wurde eigentlich immer nur gezeigt, wie toll Kakashi und Gai und so sind, aber ein ANBU? Nie. So hat Kishi nie bewiesen, was er eigentlich mit den Rängen meinte. Und jetzt ist Naruto, ein Genin, einer mit der fettesten Durchschlagskraft ;) ! Ja dass der Sieg über Pain keine automatisch Beförderung zum Jonin beinhaltet, find ich auch. Chunin wird erstmal nur in der Prüfung entschieden, wozu ja nicht nur Kämpfen gehört, und wie die Jonin-Prüfung abgeht, weiß ja eh keiner. Aber solange Naruto die nicht besteht, bleibt er auch Genin, meine Meinung. ..::Aeris::.. 11:09, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naruto gegen Naruto hey leute naruto kämpft gegen sich selbst was wahrscheinlich ein gen jutsu ist ich denke das er jetzt viellicht itachis fähigkeien nutzt was meint ihr Sasuke 94 21:46, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube eher das ist eine Fähigkeit die er nutzen soll wenn er iwann mal gegen Sasuke kämpfen sollte. ElMoAusDemGrumm 09:58, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) könnt ihr nicht das alte blid von naruto wieder rein machen !bitte--Tissey-- 15:45, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das ist kein genjutsu das ist damit das dunkle chakra des kyuubi aus narutos herz verschwindet87.151.207.234 14:30, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wer wird Hokage ? Konohmaru besiegt ja einen Körper von Pain und Naruto auch einen (glaub ich mit Konohamaru).Konohamaru ist ja viel schwächer als Naruto und besiegt den starken Pain.Wer wird Hokage von den beiden ? # Warum soll denn unbedingt jetzt ein neuer Hokage kommen? Warum stellen so viele diese Frage? # Warum unbedingt Naruto oder Konohamaru? Wass qualifiziert die beiden denn? Der Hokage ist ein politisches Amt. Jemand wie Shikamaru wäre viel eher dazu geeignet (Wenn es unbedingt einer der bekannten sein muss) außerdem hat das Dorf noch mehr Einwohner, vor allem: erwachsene Einwohner. Konhamaru ist 12 oder so und Naruto 15. Gaara ist wohl die einzige Ausnahme für einen jugendlichen Hokage. Und dass Naruto den nicht mehr einholt, wissen wir ja schon. Ninjason 09:55, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jetzt wird noch keiner von beiden Hokage. Wieso sollte ein neuer Hokage gewählt werden, wenn der alte noch nicht tot ist? Warte die nächsten Folgen ab oder seh dir die Mangas an, dann erfährst du wär Hokge wird MegaPimpf1 13:21, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Manga statt Anime Ich wollte nur anmerken das auf der seite schon zwei bilder aus dem manga durch das bild aus dem anime hätten ausgetauscht werden können da ich nicht weis wie man bilder die nicht schon vorhanden sind einfügt kann ich das nicht übernehmen.Narutofan01 19:37, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) :welche sinds denn? Johnny/ジョニ一 19:38, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) könnte mal jemand am artikel naruto weiter schreiben weil es ist schon wirklich mehr passiert (bitte immer die signatur mit 4 tilden ransetzen: ~ ~ ~ ~ <- zusammengeschrieben. Tilde: "Alt-Gr" taste gedrückt halten und die "Plus" taste links neben "Enter" betätigen) :man schreibt dazu mehr sobald der "naruto-auf-der-insel-kyuubi-training-etc-arc" zu ende ist. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:32, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) HI ich habe da mal eine Frage wegen dem was Itachi dem Naruto gegeben. Könnte es vielleicht so etwas wie der Yatas Spiegel sein. Wen Nartuo ja mal wieder gegen Sasuke kämpfen sollte das er sich mit dem vor Sasuke´s Attacken schützen kann. Kann es vielleicht das Naruto sowas wie eine neue Version von Rikudou Sennin werden wird. Narutos Meister Iruka und besonders Killerbee sollte man auch als Meister erwähnen. Pfau 15:58, 20. Juni 2010 (UTC) :nein, sollte man nicht! warum auch? iruka war der lehrer von allen aus narutos jahrgang in der akademie. und killerbee hilft ja naruto nur etwas zu lernen. absolut unsinnig diese zwei für naruto als meister zu bezeichnen. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:13, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eine Sensei-Beziehung ist bei Naruto bisher nur bei Jiraiya, Fukasaku und Kakashi entstanden. Nur weil man mal auf jemanden "aufpasst" ist man ja nicht gleich sein Meister. Ninjason 17:49, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Iruka ist zwar der Meister des ganzen Jahrgangs, aber trotzdem noch immer ein Meister oder etwa nicht ? Und Fukasaku ist auchserdem auch nicht als Meister aufgeführt. Pfau 7:34, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) NAtürlich ist Fukasaku da, öffne mal die Spoiler. Und ´du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass Iruka im selben Sinne ein Sensei von Naruto war, wie die anderen, denn das stimmt einfach nicht. Ninjason 08:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Aber Killerbee hat selbst gesagt das er von nun an sein Meister sei das sagte er kurz bevor sie hinter den Wasserfall gingen.Narutofan01 15:07, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naruto's Familie könnte man sagen,dass Tsunade und naruto Verwandte sind? Denn Tsunade's Großmutter stammt aus dem Uzumaki-Clan. Hmmm... So ein Clan ist natürlich ein riesiges Gebilde. Da heiraten Leute ein- und aus. Aber "verwandt" sind sie auf jeden Fall. Tsunade hat Uzumaki-Blut in ihren Adern. Sie und Naruto haben also zum Teil dieselben Vorfahren. Aber wir wissen einfach nicht, wo sie hineingehört. Was machen wir jetzt? :Kushina und Naruto sind auf jeden Fall mit ihr blutsverwandt. :Minato wäre dann wie ein Schwager auch einer ihrer Verwandter. :Gleichzeitig müsste man bei Naruto auch: *Nawaki *Hashirama *Tobirama *Rikudou Sennin eintragen und damit auch den gesamten Uchiha-Clan .... Oder wir lassen diese clanexternen Dinge raus und schreiben einfach in einen Fließtext, wie es sich verhält. Ninjason 12:54, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit:Dann aber natürlich auch bei Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, denn die hängen ja auch iwie zusammen. Ninjason 12:55, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ohhh bitte... was???? naruto ist nicht mit den senjus wie tsunade, hashirama, tobiarama, dan, etc blutsverwandt, zumindest nicht in dem richtigen sinne... ist doch lächerlich jetzt diese ganzen verwandtschaften untereinander auszumachen. die sind zwar da, aber die liegen da so lang her und alles eigentlich so unbestimmt. außerdem ist naruto so gesehen ein namikaze. und jetzt noch *Nawaki *Hashirama *Tobirama *Rikudou Sennin eintragen und damit auch den gesamten Uchiha-Clan eintragen???? BITTE!?!?... was soll die sch**ße!?!? man... beruhigt euch doch alle und haut da jetzt nicht ständig auf diese *aber-naruto-ist-auch-mit-uchiha-verwandt* ein. langsam wirds zum kotzen, wirklich. entschuldigung für den ausdruck, aber es ist echt so mit dieser *alle-mit-allen-verwandt-welle* - langsam übertreibens da viele. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:38, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sehe das genauso, aber mit etwas weniger Schimpfwörtern. ^^ :Die Clanwelt ist (natürlich) sehr verstrickt, da ist jeder überall mal dringewesen. Ich denke, wir sollten das clanintern lassen. Vor allem, da wir gar nicht wissen, in welchem Verhältnis Naruto zu dieser Senju-Oma steht. Ninjason 14:52, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Also wie gesagt, bei Tsunade könnt man vom Ding her einfach "Uzumaki-Clan" einfügen. Jeder weiß, was gemeint ist und es ist ja nunmal auch Fakt und in "naher" Verwandschaft (Großmutter). Bei Naruto hingegen kann man natürlich nicht Senju-Clan hinschreiben und auch eher weniger Tsunade, weil die verbindung nicht an der Stelle besteht. Ninjason 21:28, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) left|140px|thumb|Naruto als Genin Ich find e das der Text (Naruto als Genin) passt nicht zum Bild da naruto auch shippuden noch genin ist09zeroful 19:13, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin dafür das irgendwie zu ändern oda weg zu lassen.!.! 09zeroful 21:36, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC)